


Surprise Making You Be A Good Person For Charity!

by ARabidZombie



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: I don't know why I'm suddenly in the mood to write these assholes, Yeah. This is happening., but the ALS ice bucket challenge got me thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARabidZombie/pseuds/ARabidZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilik doesn't realize he's been nominated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Making You Be A Good Person For Charity!

 Despite how suspicious it was to be asked to meet him outside of the building and a few feet to the left of the door, Kilik found himself doing just that. He watched the people passing by in case this was some kind of assault planned by the demon, but no one seemed overly suspicious. There was someone on his phone across the street who could have been a possible enemy. The phone was raised high enough that he could have been recording the monk. Kilik shook his head and told himself that he was clearly just being paranoid. No one would have any reason to record some guy standing around like an idiot outside of a building.

After a couple minutes he decided that this was clearly a waste of time. If Siegfreid wanted to talk to him in this specific place for some unknown reason so badly the least he could have done was show up! The irked IT guy got so far as turning before a shout above his head made him look up.

Just in time to see a few gallons worth of water and ice heading straight down towards his face.

It hit the him in a rush of freezing cold and pain that tore a very humiliatingly high-pitched yelp from his lips. He was sure he'd be covered in bruises from the ice. His white shirt was sticking to his torso. His pants were uncomfortably soaked and his shoes and socks felt completely disgusting. Once the initial shock of cold faded enough to do more than seize up, Kilik glared up at the spot the water had come from only to see Siegfried grinning and waiving as he hung half-way out his office window.

“I FORGOT TO TELL YOU,” he shouted down, “MAXI NOMINATED BOTH OF US FOR THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE! I ALREADY DONATED A COUPLE THOUSAND FROM EACH OF US, SO YOU CAN THANK ME LATER!”

In that moment Kilik decided he wasn't going to thank Siegfried. He was going to kill him. Clearly the demon's evil had seeped much too far into the soul to be saved. Of course, since Siegfreid had also been nominated, the monk supposed he would have to first throw ice water on him. Or just fill a kiddie pool with ice water and drown him in it. Yes, Kilik decided he liked that plan better.


End file.
